


Behind the Lens

by starlurker



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much that you can get past her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Generation Kill anon kink meme. Not all that kinky, sadly.
> 
> Original prompt: Brad/Nate, Harvard, Outside POV

Lindy straps on her Prada heels and adjusts her sundress one final time. She loves this part of any investigation, which she didn't get to do as much as she would like. Dressing up always lets her enjoy the visible results of the hard work she put into maintaining her body, into resisting the food she doesn't allow herself to eat. She puts her camera in the purse as well as a second tube of lipstick. Her car is already started thanks to her remote starter, and she has a good feeling that this particular investigation will be a walk in the park.

***

She hates Harvard: the posh buildings, the snotty students, the oblivious tenured professors who argued about dead languages and writers. She doesn't really look like a regular student anymore so she has to fit in somehow in this stupid place, and a well-to-do, somewhat older woman of means is the next best approach.

Her target is someone called Nate Fick, and from the picture, Lindy would have happily fucked him because the man is hot. The other target is Brad Colbert and Lindy, had this been a normal day, would have made the first move and would also have happily fucked him because Colbert is somehow even hotter.

They walk out of a building, Fick with a trendy messenger bag while Colbert carried a motorcycle helmet. Her heels clacked on the cement as she observed them from a distance, Fick laughing out loud once, Colbert's profile revealing a smile with all his teeth showing. Colbert gets on the bike first and hands the helmet to Fick, who puts it on, then gets behind Colbert. Fick's arms go around Colbert and Lindy shakes her head. She takes a picture anyway.

***

She comes back to Harvard the next day (Manolo Blahnik shoes this time, with a Fendi purse) and waits for Fick and Colbert to come out of the same building from yesterday. After an hour, Lindy loses patience and enters the building. The files said Nate was a TA and would likely be in Room 303. She goes against the crowd pouring out of the building, not seeing Fick and Colbert among them, and gets into the elevator.

When she reaches the floor, she looks around for a bit and spots Room 303. She looks through the window on the door and sees Fick and Colbert again. She slides to the side and gets her camera ready, using its view to observe the two men. Fick is getting some files when Colbert whispers something in his ear. Right place at the right time, Lindy thought. She loves it when things come together this quickly.

***

The third and final time is by complete and happy accident in Boston proper. Thank God she carries her camera everywhere. They're all at the South End, and Lindy has to wonder if they're actually trying to hide. She has to admire their guts by hiding in the gay part of town, but then, she can see their logic too. Looking at Fick and Colbert, two tough-ass motherfucking Marines, the last thing you would think them of being was gay.

She has a lot of gay friends, and she hates herself just a little bit for still thinking like that.

Fick has a Starbucks coffee in his hand and she smothers a laugh when she sees Colbert's expression. The smirk on Fick's face tells her that the Starbucks was probably intentional. Colbert's face changes when he sees the smirk and he rolls his eyes. Fick laughs when Colbert walks faster, pretending to get away from him. He reaches out and takes Colbert's hand. They both freeze in the middle of the sidewalk.

Click, click, her camera goes.

They go through this weird dance of _I didn't touch your hand_ and _I'm pretending that had no effect_ and _why did I touch your hand_ and _why did I let you_ all through some subdued pantomime and conversation Lindy regrets that she can't hear. They're still Marines though, so all things considered, they're not all that obvious, but Lindy has been at this job for a while now. She knows the signs.

It's Colbert who makes the decision. He takes Fick's hand and starts walking, glaring at everyone around them. Everyone around them parts like the Red Sea. Lindy feels her heart clench just a little bit.

***

She walks into the restaurant and slides into the booth for her meeting with Darby. "Hello Lieutenant," she says.

"Lindy," Darby says. "I hope you weren't spotted."

Lindy gives him a look. Darby stares right back.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we?" He is efficient and wastes no time. "Was there any evidence of a homosexual affair between Sergeant Colbert and Captain Fick?"

Stalking people makes you soft, Lindy thinks to herself. "No," she hears herself say. "Just two old friends catching up."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Slight differences to original post due to clean-up.


End file.
